Rowdy Rowlet Rimjobs
by GrabMyShaft69
Summary: Raffie is back, but will his and Chestnaught's relationship stay solid?


Chapter 1

It's been a year. One year. A year since Chestnaught and Raffie had their child. Chestnaught is a full time feminist, while Raffie spends his time reading about permanent anus damage. Baby Chespin has been training hard, and after giving a quick blowie to Ash, he has made the team. Now that Chespin is away, Chestnaught and Raffie have some alone time. TO FUCK!

Chapter 2

Raffie bashes Chestnaughts head into the wall, giving they/them a concussion. Chestnaught must stay awake. Chestnaught doesn't have a Chesto Berry, so Raffie's wonderful cocksmell will have to suffice. Raffie's cock stinks like shit. Most likely because Raffie has been fucking toilets. He loves the feel of the porcelain throne on his fat hair stinky wet bloated pimply veiny white creamy cock. Anyways, Chestnaught inhales Raffie's entire dick and starts bouncing up and down. "Wow!" Raffie exclaimed, "I haven't gotten a snotjob in a LONG time. Like as long as my nasty stinky cock." Chestnaught then took they/them's nose off of Raffie's cock and licked up the nose blood. Chestnaught is genderqueer, so she magically forms a pussy. Raffie is suddenly straight, and fucks the fluid out of Chestnaught's pussy, and eats the pubes. Chestnaught is a grass type, so the pubes taste like grass. They both finish, and are now lying in bed. "Hey Chestnaught, I've been thinking." Raffie said while slurring his cum in his mouth. "Chestnaught?" Chestnaught said because she doesn't know anything else because she's an animal. "I really want to go to Alola. I've been thinking that I need a vacation from Kalos for a bit." Raffie didn't say it, but he needed something new in his life. Raffie needed a new region full of fuck buddies. Raffie needed... COCK. Yep! That's right! Raffie is a full time flaming homo now! Chestnaught initially looks a bit hesitated, but Raffie beats the shit out of her and she eventually is forced to say yes. Raffie will fly to Kalos tomorrow.

Chapter 3

Nothing much happened at the airport. Although, as usual, Raffie's big throbbing cock shape shifted into a bomb and blew up all of the people stuck in line. Raffie's arm put itself back together. Raffie got on the plane, and he put everything he had in his foreskin. He wasn't having his luggage stolen! Not without a good cocksucking at least! All of the sudden, a suicide bomber named Aljsahfsa threw out exactly 8000 grenades. The passengers were SHOCKED. They couldn't believe someone named Aljsahfsa is white! Long story short the plane blew up so Raffie had to use his foreskin as a parachute. Raffie landed safely in Alola. "AloHAAAAAAYYYYY" said a Hawaiian gay. Raffie felt right at home.

Chapter 4

Raffie zoomed to the lavatory. No, not laboratory, lavatory. Raffie was ready for gloryholes right off the bat. Raffie puts his small tiny unusual cock into the hole, and he feels the best pleasure he's had in YEARS. He also felt guilt, as all he could think about was Chestnaught. "It's only this one time. After all I did with Pokemon and Human marriage rights, I deserve it. I'm an activist. I'm also gay. And Chestnaught is a she." Raffie thought. Raffie was content with this thought. So content, he broke down the bathroom stall with his prolapsed asshole, and talked to the they/them of the hour, Rowlet. There was something special about this Rowlet. This Rowlet, could speak English via Google Translate ( ). "You like my huge gigantic mega pecker on your pecker? Yeah little bitch, you like this beak?" This was odd to Raffie, as he was used to silence, therefore not knowing if he had consent 100% of the time. However, Rowlet was the dominant one in this scene. Raffie did recently come out as gay, so he was okay with being a bitch-boy bottom. "I'm going to bite your ugly nasty cock with my beak and put it in a beaker and experiment on it, gay boy". Raffie recently discovered a new kink: Discrimination. Raffie loved to be spit on and scrutinized. So obviously, this really did it for him. Rowlet picked up Raffies dick with his phalanges and flew away with it like a rat. Raffie was pretty okay with just having a hole. He thought maybe he could play God and experiment with his gender a bit. While Rowlet was out doing something with Raffie's cock, Raffie continued to suck cock in the bathroom.

Chapter 5

Chestnaught was at home feeling lonely. "If only I had a big cock to fill me up" Chestnaught probably thought, but can't because she is an animal. Chestnaught hears a knock at the door. The door slowly creaks open, and a dick rolls through the door. It was Raffie's dick. Chestnaught was confused. Very confused. In flies a Rowlet, screeching "THREESOME SO I CAN CUM CUM", like a parrot. Chestnaught is broken. She knows Raffie has been cheating. Raffie's dick only comes off on the right fuck buddy. Chestnaught is broken.

Chapter 6

Chestnaught books a flight to Alola, and heads straight to the bathrooms. Raffie is still there, sucking cock, although it has been 18 weeks. Chestnaught locks eyes with Raffie as he is sucking what looks to be the cock of a Pidgeot. Raffie is shook. Raffie is a wreck. Chestnaught smacks raffie in the face. "Our son... our FUCKING son". Raffie was shocked. Chestnaught had talked. Chestnaught had gotten google translate ( ) from Rowlet. "Wait-I-I can explain" begs Raffie. "No. You know what. You better call Beaky with the good hair." Chestnaught exclaimed while leaving the restroom.

Chapter 7

After 2 months of thinking while on vacation in Alola, Chestnaught decided that she couldn't throw her relationship with Raffie away that fast. Yes, he did cheat, however they have a son. Chestnaught stormed back into the bathroom. Raffie was dead on the floor. Chestnaught chuckled, "He deserved it. And he also deserves this." Chestnaught flipped Raffie over and forcefully shoved his cock into him. Raffie SCREAMS in pain. "AH" Raffie said. Chestnaught didn't care. All of Chestnaughts emotions have bottled up into one great snowball, and it was getting bigger. Chestnaught beat Raffie to death, and fucked his brains out. Literally. Chestnaught took his spiky cock that resembled his shield, and beat Raffie's body black and blue. Raffie was gone. Chestnaught had destroyed Raffie. Chestnaught realized this, and said "Fuck". Chestnaught didn't have glue or ducktape on hand, so he had to think fast. "We are in a bathroom with gloryholes. Let me scrub the floors for some sticky cum". Chestnaught gathered a mass of cum, and glued Raffie back together. It didn't work. Chestnaught was in tears at this point. "I did this. He is gone. I can't live anymore". Chestnaught's baby boy flashed into his head. Chestnaught had to stay strong. There had to be a way. That's when Chestnaught thought: The cock! Chestnaught has been using Raffie's cock as a buttplug to remind him of why he should fix their relationship! Chestnaught took out the stank dick, and gave Raffie a whiff. And just like that, Raffie shot back up. They were reunited, alive, and happy. Chestnaught ended up writing an album called "LemonAids", and performed a worldwide tour.

With this new income, the couple decided to move into Alola.

The couple had fuck dates like this less often.


End file.
